Truth
by Constellation Zodiakku
Summary: What exactly befell Cross Marian on that fateful day?Was it really CROW who caused the general to meet his end,or perhaphs something else?This is what you have been seeking,this is the truth.


**Hello one and all!For a very long time,since Cross's strange "death",what caused it has been eating me alive inside.I mean,the guy they were looking for over HALF the whole freaking show just...**_**died?**_**Yeah.I know it suggested that CROW did it,but I had my own thus,during the boredom of math class,this was born.I know this isn't going to be 100% accurate,and recall this is my own thoughts so yeah...knowing me...who knows where that could go...Anyways,hope you enjoy my second fanfiction on here!Also this may have rough grammar,prepare yourselves my children.**

**Warnings: Just violence.**

**Disclamier: Oh if I owned D. Gray Man...*manical laughter***

Sunlight struggled to pierce through the heavy curtains cascading over grand windows,the few streaks that managed to muffle their way through the gaps in which the curtains were placed divded the dark room's carpet floor into shadow and sat on the window bench,his crimson eyes staring off into took yet another sip of alchole,still attempting to compute how he had managed to get himself entagled so deep within the order he hated so much.

He'd managed to escpae their clutches for three years,so what on Earth ahd possesed him to come back?A small smirk crossed his features and a thoughtful look haunte his eyes,"Allen."He chuckled,drinking the last bits of fine whine from his bottle."He's gotten so cheeky."Caught in his own thoughts,the sound of the thumping of bodies and a ruff knock upon the large door disrupted the eyes flcikered to the door,all muscles tensing as his hand slipped down to the gun which he called his innocence.

Another smirk replaced that of his former unease as he realized who his "vistor","Come on then noah brat.I know it's you."Sure enough,the one to slip through the door was a young man of white hair,gray skin,and golden irirses filled to the brim with hate."'bout time you showed up.I was begining to think that the earl was getting sloppy,Wisely."The young man looked unamused,folding his arms across his barely consealed chest."Sorry to 's been awhile,hasn't it,Marain?"His smirk fading to a frown,"Don't call me that."

With a swift flick of finger,he pulled the a moment,the younger's eyes grew wide as he fell to the floor,scarlet oozing from his strucken stepped over Wisely incaringly,taking another bottle of whine as if what just happened was somthing of normal circumstances."You know,you almost seem disappointed."He commeneted as he popped the bottle 's once still body began to take in breath again as the silver bullet prod its way from his forehead,straight on his demoneye,as he rose,he felt his head throb with pain but chose to ignore it."Well that was offly rude!Honestly,you could nearly kill me if you wanted to,don't play games."

Cross knew was aware that Wisely was here to kill mabey...he was ready to 's what it was ready to be rid of this war,Allen no longer needed him...Nea would be disappointed,but-"I just like to watch you flinch."Cross finally replied with a spark of victory."And I know why you brushed off my last question,becuase you already know I know why your 't that right?You hate answering questions the questioner holds the answer 's because you couldn't kill Mana,instead,you got _me._"Wisely narrowed his eyes,clearly annoyed."Your point?"

"I can still remember when you were just a little were always jeleaous of how much Nea cared for much more he then _you._"Before Cross could fully grasp what was happening,his bak was slammed against the window pane,amazingly the glass hadn't grasped the general by his neck with supernatrual strength,still Cross managed to fin air and create a weak smile,"Your not about to kiss me,are you?"

"You always did never know when to shut up."

Pain rippled through Cross's body,it felt as if his insides were being ripped head held so much tension it felt as if it were about to burst,if it hadn't beem for Wisely hodling him down,he would be on the ground grasping his head._So this is it huh?I'll finally be free of this I'm going to get killed by the noah idoit apprentice of mine best look after himelf or I'll haunt ..._It took all he had left of his strength not to scream as he scoughed up specks of red in fit of 's eyes flickered with lust and satisfaction."I'm usually not as merciful,Marian,but master Earl ordered it to be this is what you always wanted right?"

"To be free of the order,your past sins."Funny how the last few things spoken from the noah's mouth triggered something in Cross's the deepest darkest parts of his brain,memories of that night flooded into his . . .He attempted to override the memories,but the mental pain was far greater then the physical."Goodbye,Marian Cross."With that Cross's world went black and blood shot from the back of his head,splattering the released hsi grip,taking a step back to admire his lay a limp figure in the opened a seperate on the right,eyes adjusting to the light before looking back to knew the CROW would most likely take his body as they probablly planned on killing him anyway."It was nice playing with you,exorcist."


End file.
